


New lingerie

by AnyaCronos



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fun, Meme, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	New lingerie

Just for fun XD


End file.
